Your Cheerleader
by vxvampx
Summary: Eddy came up with another scam and talked Edd and Ed into it, like always. Instead of scamming for quarters, these teenagers are trying to get the girls attention. And what better way to get that attention than to join the cheerleading team? Though Eddy and Ed are over the moon, being able to practice with Nazz and all the other cute cheerleaders all the time. Edd's cheering
1. Chapter 1

"Eddy! I must protest! This is not going to work at all!" I stumbled, trying to stay on my own two feet as Eddy and Ed held onto my hands, dragging me through the school halls.

"I'm telling you Double D, this is foolproof! There's no way any girl will be able to say no to us now!"

"Eddy! I think this is not going to go as you are expecting!"

We were now juniors in high school. We have all grown up quite a bit, but we always had our core still within us. Though I was slightly more popular than my childhood friends, a nerd at heart I would always be. Ed may have learned how to use the shower and wash his clothes more often, but he was always our lovable goof. And Eddy, though he moved pass jawbreakers and trying to scam the neighborhood kids out of quarters. His scams became even bigger, focusing on what he could gamble off other students, and what girls he could get to sleep with him. Though both hardly worked in his favor, he never had it in him to give up, not since we were kids.

I have humored him for years, always playing along in his scams. But today.

Today was different.

This scam was different.

This scam has my heart racing as I was dragged by my friends up to the gym, where a big sign hung above the doors.

 _CHEERLEADING TRYOUTS TODAY!_

My heart began to race. "Gentlemen please, listen to reason! Do you not think we will become the new joke of the school if we showed up for these tryouts!?"

Eddy, as expected, was not hearing it. "No way Double D! We'll be with hot chicks all day! Guys will be jealous they didn't think of it, girls will think we have a sensitive side! It's a win all the way around!"

"Pretty ladies Double D!" Ed yelled with excitement. Though still so simple minded, even Ed had interest in the opposite gender.

"We'll be handling them all day at practice. There's no way they couldn't get attracted to us!"

"I am fairly positive that's not how this is going to work Eddy."

Before I could protest anymore, my hands were allowed to fall to my sides as the three of us now stood in the gym. Eddy trying to put on his "smooth and charming grin." Ed, well, looking like he may be more in another world than in this moment. And I, trying to keep my composure as my hands began to nervously sweat, and my cheeks changed to a slight color of red.

The gym was full, many girls of all grades were in here for tryouts. Most of them sat on the pulled out bleachers, but a few were standing around the floor. On the far end of the gym was a table with three of the older grade girls seated. Amongst them was Nazz, Eddy's crush since grade school, the captain of the cheerleading time, and rumored to be the captain of the football team, Kevin's, lover. She looked just as pretty as can be, as she waved to the girls still making their way in. Upon further investigation, of course, there was not one single male, other than Ed, Eddy, and I.

I let out a sigh, knowing that the worst was yet to come. "Come along gentlemen, let us take our seats."

I hung my head shamefully as we took a seat on the bottom bleacher. My reputation, as little as it may be, might as well be over at this point. The whole school will know by tomorrow about the three boys that were at cheer tryouts. Rather by word of mouth, or by the announcement that we made the team. Word will get out, but I do not know which way of it getting out is worst.

A whistle blew as the pretty blonde ran up to the bleachers. "Okay everyone! Listen up!" Nazz's voice was always energetic and warm. "We have a lot of people here today so we're going to have you try out in groups of three! Don't worry chicks..and..dudes. You'll all have your moment to shine in the routine that we assigned, even in your groups! If you have a group of three, rad! Sit over on the right side of the bleachers! If you don't, go to the left and form up your groups!"

Everyone obeyed without any hesitation. It was amazing to see that students could have a great deal of respect for a fellow student, as most of them could hardly respect a teacher. But I guess it only makes sense. Nazz was giving them a chance on the cheerleading team, not handing out bad grades, homework, and exams.

"Since we haven't had any boys on the team in forever! Let's get these handsome gentlemen up first! Please make your way to the center of the gym guys!"

Ed and Eddy jumped to their feet at Nazz's command. If only they would react that way when I tell them that a scam, like this one, is a waste of time. But I brushed it off as I allowed myself to slowly stand up on my feet,as I make my way between the two lovesick fools. My head still hung low, I did not wish to be here, and it was written all over my face. Ed jumped with joy and Eddy's excitement was not too far behind. I knew that even though I may not want to, I would have to pick up the energy for my friends.

The pretty blonde made her way to her place, sitting between the other two cheerleaders at the table before us. She smiled as she gave out the familiar cheer command.

"Ready? Okay!"

Without second thought, our bodies started moving, while we started chanting a popular the Peach Creek cheer. We added a few extra lifts of each gentlemen into our cheer, to show the strengths we were hoping the team would be looking for. After lifting up Ed with such ease, I could tell on the three girls faces, it was working.

I did not know if I should be excited that Eddy and Ed were now finally getting the attention they wanted from their childhood crush. If I should be proud that one of Eddy's plans have finally worked. Or if I should be horrified, because I, Eddward Vincent, was now going to be on the cheerleading team.

Our hands clapped three times as we said the final cheer, maintaining our stance. Something the Peach Creek girls always did at their final cheer.

"That was rad dudes! I think we may just find a place for you on the team!"

Eddy and Ed were glowing with excitement. I was proud of them. My own glory quickly faded as a familiar deep voice came up behind me.

"I didn't know they allowed dorks on the cheerleading team."

The redheaded, football star, Kevin pushed his way between Eddy and I. I am positive I could feel all the color drain from my face when his eyes met mine.

"Aw Kevin, don't be a bully! These guys did good!" Nazz smiled as Kevin placed his arm around her shoulders. "Besides, why are you hear?"

Kevin's eyes were locked on me. I felt like a helpless prey, my knees slightly shaking, I could feel sweat begin to form under the rim of my beanie. And he just stared at me, like a hunter, ready for its kill.

"I just came to tell you that I can't make it to study with you tonight. Something came up with dad. Plus, I wanted to see what girls were trying out for cheer." Kevin's eyes never left me.

"Well there may be more than just girls this year!" Nazz's voice was filled with excitement, as always.

Kevin smirked. "Interesting. Can't wait to see more."

His arm left Nazz's shoulders as he started to walk towards Eddy and I again, leaving me to catch my breath.

"Ladies." He gave a wink at me, before making his way between Eddy and I again. I felt like a deer in the headlights, unable to do anything but stare at the redhead who was now walking out of the gym.

In my own dazed, I did not even realize the pent-up anger Eddy was having. That I was not able to talk reason to him before he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"SHOVELCHIN!"

Mortified. I was simply mortified.

But all Kevin did was give a look back at us, give a laugh, and say the famous word. "Dorks."

I was lost in my daze again.

We all have our childhood crushes.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning, Eddy was in a more hyper mood than I was use to. And I was the one who was dragging their feet today. A very off change in pace.

"Come on Double D! We gotta see if we made the team!"

I yawned, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hands. "Eddy, Nazz said that the list of who made it would be up by the first lunch bell. School hasn't even started yet."

"Come on sockhead! She might've put them up early!" Eddy grabbed my hand, dragging me along faster than I would ever wish.

"Eddy, I'm quite sure they are not up yet!"

Wham!

I stumbled back, losing my balance and hitting the floor. Embarrassed and slightly angry at the start of how my day was already going. But, my manners kicked in, as they always did.

"My deepest apologies! I was not paying attention to my surroundings! I hope you are not hurt!"

As I looked up, all anger that I felt suddenly left my body, and an overflow of embarrassment swept over. That cocky smile, green eyes, and redheaded boy was looking down at me. Of course, of anyone I could have run into this morning, it had to be Kevin.

"Gotta be more careful there dork."

He extended his hand out towards me, and like a fool, I stared blankly at it. Quickly noting every vein and freckle that danced along his surprisingly strong looking hand and forearm. I felt my ears beginning to burn as they turned as red as the rest off my face.

"Well, are you going to take it dork?"

"Oh! My deepest apologies Kevin."

I took his hand, and with such ease, he pulled me back on my feet. Though I should not be surprised, I was not expecting someone still young to be so strong.

"Don't worry about it dorky, just watch where you're going." He winked at me and gave me that half smirk that he was famous for.

My face would have reached an even darker shade of red, if it wasn't for Eddy's loud mouth to save me.

"How about you watch where you're going, shovel chin!" Eddy pushed his shorter self between Kevin and I, pushing his finger to Kevin's chest.

I still have not the slightest idea why Eddy still held his childish dislike for Kevin.

Kevin's smirk faded away as he slowly looked Eddy up and down. "You're lucky I promised Nazz I wouldn't pound you anymore, dork."

Eddy's whole demeanor at that moment changed, his fighting stance lighten immensely.

Kevin looked at me over Eddy's shoulder and gave me a wink. "See you later dorks."

Why he enjoyed winning at me so much was behind me, all I know is that I wish he would stop doing so. It was confusing, even more so for the dark secrets I have been struggling with lately.

Eddy turned to me, grinning from ear to ear. "Did you hear that Double D!? He has to be nice to us now cause he promised Nazz!? We gotta be on the cheer team!"

"It seems like that could very well be the reason, Eddy." I put on a fake smile as I usually do with my dear friends of mine. While instead I was beyond frustrated. It could very well be the reason why Kevin is now being so nice to us. But that very reason will also bring a lot of attention and trouble. Attention I was not looking forward to and wanted to avoid at all cost.

"We shall find out for sure around lunch."

* * *

•••

* * *

The bell rang and the screeching sound of chairs against the floor sang in unison as students made their way to get out as fast as possible.

It was now lunch time, and Eddy and Ed could not drag me fast enough to get there. Their excitement was to the point that they would have skipped the lunch line completely. After I lectured them on how important it was to have food in their stomach during the school day so that the brain can absorb all the knowledge the day still has left to offer, they decided to just grab the quickest thing to get them through the line. Anymore delaying I tried to do went unnoticed and failed miserably. And as fate would have it, the names for who made the cheer team was on the wall right next to the table that we usually sat at.

"DOUBLE D! WE MADE IT!" Eddy yelled out louder than usual, if that was even possible. "We actually made it! Ladies here we come! The chicks will be all over us now!"

Ed's head lifted with more interest than before. "Chickens?"

"Wrong chicks I'm afraid, dear Ed." I smiled as I gently patted the top of my dear friends head. Though he was very intelligent in his own ways, the good old innocent and simple mind of Ed was always a breath of fresh air in its own odd way.

"I wonder how many cheerleaders we can sleep with. I bet they're really flexible." Eddy snickered, leaning back proudly in his chair. His chest puffed up of pride.

Typical.

Though I was relieved the day Eddy said he was no longer scamming fellow classmates for a few quarters or dollars. His scamming went elsewhere, to the pretty girls of Peach Creek high school. Usually I would not be associated with anyone of such a play-boy nature. But in our three years of attending school, his millions of girls were only two. His "playing the fields" was two short term relationships. And his "I'm too cool to care" attitude, was not to be found as he sulked over both heartbreaks. Though Eddy put on the act very well, he could never hide himself completely in front of Ed and I. We both knew what a sensitive man that Eddy was underneath all his roughness and loudness. That side is the reason that I am still allowing myself to be friends with him.

"Eddy, I am sad to inform you with this news, but I do not think any of the ladies here would want to date a male cheerleader. It goes again the high school ideals that most of our peers want to live up to. Most of these ladies would like to go out with someone on the football team, or basketball." I noticed that Eddy's attention and eyes were no longer on me, but whatever was behind my shoulder.

Eddy's eyes narrowed. "But then we would be stuck with him."

A hand was placed on my shoulder before I could turned around. I jumped a little from being surprised and looked up to see who this hand belonged to. Of course, it belonged to Kevin. I felt my face begin to heat up as he looked down at me with that devilish smirk. "Cheerleading team is just as bad dudes. You'll be stuck with us just as much. Every single game we have, even away ones, you dorks will be there with us."

Kevin took his attention to Eddy. "And I like my cheerleaders to really scream my name, Eddy."

I noticed how Eddy grabbed his chair, I was pretty convinced it was for support so he would not go after Kevin. "Fuck off ShovelChin!"

Kevin laughed and squeezed my shoulder, turning my full attention back towards him. He leaned down so we were mere inches from each other. I felt as if my body was on fire.

"I look forward to seeing more of you." Kevins sly words were followed by a small huff of laughter before he walked away.

 _Shit... He knows._


End file.
